


Ruby and the Infection

by Ou0



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multiple Endings, Trippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ou0/pseuds/Ou0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby is lost in the halls of Beacon academy, and makes a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginnings of an end

In the deep halls of Beacon Academy, Ruby was wandering around trying to find her way back to the dorms, as she had been lost for a few hours, and beginning to hunger.

She walked down the hall, coming to a dead end with a door. She looked at the door, wondering what would be so important to have here. She shrugged and turned the handle to the door, pushing it open and releasing the shadows hidden inside, revealing a tantalizing plate of strawberries.

"It must be my lucky day!"

Ruby rushed to the plate, grabbing handfuls of the strawberries and shovelling them into her mouth.

"Oh my god so **oo nice..."**

**Ruby closed her eyes in the immense pleasure of the meal, not noticing the scene shift around her.**

**Ruby was now in a cathederal, crossbars hanging over her head. She opened her eyes and looked up and saw them, wondering why they were there.**

**She looked to her side and saw a nice, strong horse that looks like she should ride it soon...**

**Ruby walked up to it and patted it, it turning and leaning down to let her on.**

**Ru** by was on top of the skel **etal horse and beg** an to ride down the halls of the building, running towards the end of the hall with a window.

The horse smashed through the window as it lan **ded into the meadow below that was surrounded by forest and Ruby began to ride through the trees, unsheathing her bone sc** ythe and letting it flow behind her.

She raised the scyt **he and swung down, cutting through the trees beside her and letting them slide down as she looke** d behind her and seeing that they had fallen down and had large slash marks through thier ches **here woods, her horse galloping down the path and comi** ng across a cliff a **n** d **they jumped over the gap sai** li **n** g th **rou** g **h the air and landing in the town and s** eeing people **being terrorized by Grimm, Ruby riding pas** t and then Ruby swung her scyth **e down at the Grimm, cutti** ng them down and they scre **eched i** n pain.

Ruby looked back and saw the destructio **n caused by the Grimm, bo** dies everywhere as a figure that looked like Ozp **ain approaching as the figure wal** ke **d to** wa **rd Ru** by and raised a han **d towards her. Ru** by tensed on the G **orse and looke** d at it and saw a g **r** aze **ing look and its e** yes looked up at Ruby and it smiled through its bone ma **ne, eyes shi** nin **g with mal** ice.

The figure pointed at Ruby and shot an energy strike at her mount, hit **ting it on the side as it whi** owl **ed at the fi** zpin and her mount of Grim **ning happiness** raced towards Ozpin and reached its claws out to his ches **t and barel** y m **is** se **d** h **is a** r **m** an **d t** h **r** e **w Ru** by off of it.

It raced to Ozpin as Ruby looked past them and saw civi **mm bod** ies and moans of pain ringing through the air.

She looked back at the battle as the **horse w** as stab **bed thro** ugh the chest, **red** blood splattering on the ground as it dissapeared. Ozpin didn **'t fi** nish fighting it as her Headmaster repeatedly striked th **rou** gh the monste **r'** s body everywhere.

The **ho** rimm whined pitifully as it finally died, evapourating and only left its mask. Ozpin stared down on it before raising his cane to strike down on it, shattering it to pieces as the rest of it was gone.

Ozpin looked at Ruby and saw her, her eyes somewhat glazed over and her pupils highly dilated. "Must still be under the effects then."

Ozpin took out his scroll and called who Ruby assumed to be Glynda, and she reached out to him to get his attention, but his can quickly striked her wrist out of the way.

 "Ruby, I'm sorry for this, but for a week or two you cannot touch anyone. Very, very sorry."

Ruby pouted, tears forming as she looked at Ozpin, who to her was just getting into focus. "What about Yang?"

I'm sorry Ruby, but she can't be near you either. I've called Glynda to come and get you - quarantine, of sorts.

"Oh."

An airship hovered overhead as the professor, jumped out and glided down, looking at the carnage around her.

"Hwo wjd e akpw fue?" Glynda was speaking gibberish.

Ozpin made a quick motion to Ruby and replied "iwsn ur ml w dje fo"

"Very well then." Glynda turned and bent over Ruby, looking at her and said "Okay Ruby. I'm going to telekeneticly lify you and carry you to Beacon - do not fight it or it shall hurt greatly."

Ruby's lip quivered "okay..."

Glynda waved her hand and they both rose above the ground, and they were on the airship, Ruby covered in a pink glow as they moved to beacon.

"Professor, what's happening to me?"

Glynda glanced at Ruby "Hopefully, nothing at all." She breathed in, opening an eye "do you want to know the worst?"

Ruby thought it over and whispered "yes please"

Glynda sighed and said "The worst case scenario is that you have been infected with Grimmdarkness, and are doomed to die and/or turn within a week. Ensuring everyone's safety, you will be in quarantine for a month, without any outside contact other than for food, water and minor forms of entertainment. Dearly sorry Ruby."

Ruby shuddered, sighing and mumbling "Oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to chapter 2 for Good Ending  
> Go to chapter 3 for Bad Ending  
> Go to chaper 4 for Strange Ending


	2. Good Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Good Ending Of The Story

** Good Ending **

 

The month of quarantine for Ruby was quite boring - she was in a blank white boxed room that was constantly under harsh light, and only recieved army rations for sustenance. She did, however, get to read over 10 entirely different book series, occasionally be allowed a small plastic cup of schnee cola - she savoured those the most.

 

Ruby had no idea of time in there - apart from the meal times. Every now and then a PA system would ask her to do some things, like try to use her semblance or make a shape with her Aura. Sadly, the thing she missed the most though was clothes - she wasn't allowed any other than small pieces to give her decency.

 

For the first time since she got to the room, was the high ceiling - over triple her hieght - had opened, not really though. More like a attic roof hole opened up and a ladder appeared, the PA system saying

 

"Congratulations Ruby, you aren't infected with Grimmdarkness. Welcome back to Remnant."

Ruby ascended the ladder, looking up with a slight smile as she entered a new room - one with a glass wall between her and Yang.

 

Ruby began to cry as she ran up to the window, tapping it, smiling and laughing as she was close to freedom, to her sister, back to reality.


	3. Bad Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bad Ending To The Story.

I didn't know how long I had been in the bright, white room. Far too bright to be bearable. I was naked, except for the pieces of cloth that covered my private areas. "I wish I had my **Ros** ie...."

 

There wasn't enough food for me - three meals a day! And not even enough to keep me satisfied! I sat down in a corner, head in my knees. I sighed as I felt a prickling go down my arms. That had been happening all over my body for a while now.

 

The PA system crackled to life "Ruby, this is General Ironwood. Could you please flare your Aura for me?"

 

I mumbled incoherntly as I flared it, and instead of it being its normal red, it was now red with dark, obscenely **dark** patches in it. " **Oh** no...." I whispered.

 

The PA was still on, and I could hear a bit of chatter at that end. A worried voice, female. A male voice, calm, a slight edge of panic. Another male voice, smooth, almost soothing and it made me want to sleep.

 

Gods I was **sleepy right now. I** curled up on the floor as the PA system cranked up again, the smooth voice **practically** yelling "RUBY DO NOT SLEEP YET."

 

**I ignored the voice, closing my eyes and my chest began to rumble, I could feel a hungering darkness on my mind as I dozed off and let it in.**

**I can feel flames. Pain. Intense heat and pain. There are now things stabbing into me. That hurts greatly**. I am lost to a differnt darkness, soothing and inviting.

 

I can hear mum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god why did I think of doing this.


	4. Strange Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strange ending to the story.

I was alone in the stark, bright white cell.

 

I was starting to doze off again - I just finished reading _Book Of Prophecies of Old._

 

Boring as hell, but a pretty good read. Heh, I might become like Blake - likes books, reclusive and have a dark past... probably not animal ears though. They _would_ be nice to have... cutesy ones though. Not those big weird high vis ones.

 

Pondering this, I didn't believe that it would ever happen. Huh, but if it did, I dunno what I would do.

 

**_Would you like to take that deal then?_ **

 

What was that? All I can see around me was the white walls... and a white looking cat/rabbit thing. It had hoops around its ears.

 

"Uh... No?"

 

Another voice came to me

 

_ DO YOU WANT TO BE A FAUNIS? SIGN HERE FOR THE BEST CONTRACT!! _

 

Ruby looked flustered as a second thing appeared in front of her - it was what looked like a crappy tv advertiser. Except it had horns.

 

** GIVE US SOME HELP AND YOU WILL BE THE SICKEST FAUNIS CHICK ALIVE, BRO!! **

 

Another Demon was in front of her - they didn't look like one, in fact they looked like an Islander Surfer Bro - like how most people think people from Patch are like this.

 

"Uh, I wasn't actually thinking of getting them I just wa-"

 

**OKAY FUCKNUT, I'LL MAKE A DEAL. YOU BECOME MY FUCKING DISCIPLE AND YOU GET NICE LITTLE WOLF EARS... WELL, NOT EXACTLY LITTLE. BUT EARS NONETHELESS.**

Another demon appeared, almost the most demon looking. This one was grey of skin and had short nubby bright horns surrounded by rough hair, who was in what looked like PJs that were fancy looking.

 

"I think you are mis-"

 

**_Hey, I was here first guys!_ **

****

**NO SHIT KYUBII, BUT OUR DEALS ARE BETTER ANYWAY.**

** YEAH, BRO. NICE ONE KARKAT! **

****

**SHUT THE FUCK UP DUDE. YOU AREN'T EVEN FROM A FANDOM.**

 

"Guys, you're missing the point"

 

_ Yeah! For only $29.95 a month, you can get the same deal, without any side effects! _

 

**_Go away you money mongering freak of a demon! Same with you TROLL!_ **

**HEY MATE, FUCK YOU. FUCK YOU ALL.**

 

"Seriously, I don't want them any more."

 

** YEAH. THEY DON WAN NO CONTRACT NO MORE! **

 

**UGH, FINE!**

****

**_Fine!_ **

__

_ Your loss... boss is gonna be pissed about no sale... _

 

"Guys, just go away, please!"

 

They all rolled thier eyes as each one dissapeared theough various means, before the grey one... Karkat I think...

 

He said to me **IF YOU EVER ACTUALLY NEED HELP, I AM THERE FOR YOU. I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL.**

He disappeared after that.

 

The PA crackled to life and it spoke "Ruby, how are you?"


End file.
